Lubricating oil protects internal combustion engines from friction, wear, and contaminants. Current practice for formulating racing oils is to modify “conventional oils,” or lubricating oils used in passenger vehicles.
“Racing oils” formulated in this manner do not optimally and efficiently meet the performance demands placed on racing oils.